2 Broke Girls: And The One Night Stand
by ThoughtsRoam
Summary: Caroline gets into an argument with her boyfriend, William. Her friends suggest that she get a revenge lay (or at least the idea of one) and not with some dude either. She ends up approaching Max.


2 Broke Girls: And The One Night Stand

"Ugh! I can't take you when you're like this!" William declared as he walked away from the bar, leaving Caroline by herself; angry and slightly embarrassed. The billionaire heiress angrily stormed away back to her friends who were sitting at a booth, watching the whole ordeal no doubt. She sat down and immediately put her head into her folded arms. Her friend, Whitney, whistled loudly to break the silence at the table.

"Well then, what was _that_ about?" she inquired in her snooty voice. _She'd always been a nosy little bitch_ Caroline thought to herself.

But she remained her composure and replied, "I'd rather not go into it right now. He just….ERRRR. Pisses me off sometimes." She took a sip of the wine she had left there. Her female council consulted amongst themselves, deciding what her next move should be, like advisors to a Queen. When she finished her wine they had reached a decision. Her friend Alexandria spoke for them.

"If you really want to get back at William you'll have to do something BIG!" she explained.

"Care to elaborate?" Caroline, curious, asked

"We're thinking: a revenge lay," Whitney suggested. Caroline was dismayed by the idea.

"Whoa! William may be acting like a jerk, but I'm not going to cheat on him!" Caroline exclaimed. She can't believe her friends came up with the idea.

"No, just the idea of it happening. You go and flirt and leave with them. He sees you, gets jealous, calls, and apologizes. You don't have to sleep with anybody. Well, except maybe William for makeup sex," Taylor clarified.

"Ooh, underhanded." Caroline did like the deviousness of it. It had a certain appeal to it. She saw one flaw in it though.

"But William has some of the best personal trainers in New York, so what's to stop him from just kicking this guy's ass?" She didn't want some guy getting beaten up on her account. Her friends laughed, they had expected her to say that.

"That's the fun part, you have to flirt with a girl!" her friends start to giggle at their deviousness. Caroline couldn't say that she was expecting that.

"William is too much of a 'gentleman' to try to beat up a girl," Taylor said. It seemed like a solid plan to Caroline.

"Ok, which one of you is it going to be?" Caroline wondered.

"Oh, no it can't be one of us," Whitney warned.

"He knows we're your friends, he sees you suddenly flirting with one of us and he'll know something's up." Alex explained.

"Well, ok. Who should I pick? I've never done anything like this," Caroline started to look around the bar, seeing plenty of ladies.

"Just pick the hottest, easiest looking one. Someone who's been around the block," Taylor said.

Caroline searched the bar to no avail, when, suddenly, she spotted her.

She was sitting by the bar by herself, holding a margarita. She flicked her mane of dark brown hair out of face and gave a wicked smile to a guy in the corner, probably the guy who bought her the drink. Her deep red lipstick complimented her pale skin and blue eyes wonderfully. She wore dark jeans, leather boots and a blue top with a few buttons undone to show off her gratuitous cleavage. She caught Caroline staring at her and shot a teasing wink. _She was the one_ Caroline thought.

"Wish me luck, girls," she said to them as she stood up and went to approach her target.

Caroline sat on the stool next to the mysterious brunette and ordered the same drink as her. She offered her best smile to the girl. The brunette simply gave her an once-over look.

"Something I can do for you?" she simply asked. Caroline had to admit, she was even more stunning up close. She was out of her element, trying to flirt with a woman, but Caroline kept her cool as best she could.

"Can't I just sit next to a pretty lady?" Caroline smirked, trying to match the calm demeanor of the stranger. She took a sip of her new drink, and found it to be quite strong. The girl next to her, however, was drinking it like it was water.

' _Uh-oh_ ' Caroline thought to herself.

"Girls like you don't _just_ do anything," she had finished her drink and turned to face Caroline.

"Oh? And what is a girl like me?" Caroline inquired, intrigued by wherever she was going with this. The stranger flashed another devilish smile before saying,

"Rich, by the way you dress. Smart, with how you talk…" she gave Caroline another once-over look. Caroline had met with some of the richest people on Earth: C.E.O.'s that have stares strong enough to make steel melt, and she could always return eye contact without backing down. Yet the weight of this girl's gaze made Caroline squirm slightly.

"Sexy." She quirked up her eyebrow to accentuate that last word. Caroline was a little shocked by the sudden compliment. She was flattered, absolutely, but shocked nonetheless.

"So what's a fine rich girl like yourself need from little ol' me?" Her tone was sarcastic but her smile seemed genuine. Caroline felt that she might as well be honest.

"Ok, I'm going to level with you," Caroline said.

"Yeah, that would be best," the stranger replied.

"My boyfriend and I got into an argument, and I-" Caroline started to explain.

"And you want to get back at him with a revenge lay, or at least the idea of one?" the stranger finished her sentence. Caroline frowned, a little upset that she didn't get to explain, but she'll move past it.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Caroline took another sip of her drink, the alcohol was very strong to her, and she couldn't see how this girl could hold it down so well.

"Well, for starters I heard the argument you and prince charming had. Secondly, I've done this little maneuver before. Mostly helped chicks out, but I've done it for myself a coupla times." Her smile became that much more devious.

"So…will you help me?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'll help you. Who knows, might be fun." The stranger finished her drink. Caroline smiled, relieved that her plan could begin.

"But, for this to work. We have to give the illusion we're flirting but make it look natural." The woman's eyes told Caroline to drink more of hers. Which she did; the drink still burned her throat but less so.

"By the way," the woman picked up the cherry from her glass.

"My name's Max," she said as she stuck her tongue out, licking the cherry before putting it in her mouth. Caroline found that to be very arousing. She told herself that Max had done it to make the flirting seem realer, and so she must press on too.

"Mine's Caroline, Caroline Channing." She shook her glass around before taking another sip.

"I've heard that name before. Isn't your dad some big banker or something?" Max asked.

"Talking about someone's father isn't very sexy," Caroline quipped.

"Not the way I do it," Max replied with another quirk of her eyebrow.

The two started talking about basically nothing in particular. Caroline told a story about her cousin, Patrice. Max told a story about some artist named Johnny. They both had several more drinks, Max more than Caroline, who was going to pay for them. Without really noticing it, the two had moved closer together. Max had her hand on Caroline's thigh while they talked. Caroline knew it was a part of the act, but she genuinely didn't mind it being there.

Whether this was from the alcohol or…something else was unclear.

"Alright, your boyfriend has started staring at us," Max said in a hushed tone.

"How do you know that?" Caroline wondered.

"I'm looking at him in the refection of that glass," Max pointed at the glass Caroline was in the progress of drinking from.

"Oh."

"What? Were you expecting some kind of magic?!" Max gave her little jazz hands. Caroline smiled at that.

"Anyway, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to whisper a joke in your ear and while I'm telling it, I want you to casually look at him. Then you're going to laugh, drawing your attention back to me. Now can you do a fake laugh or do I have to make up a good joke?" Max had frowned in concentration, trying to see if she could remember one.

"I'm pretty buzzed, so I could laugh at about anything," Caroline softly replied. Her hand was now Max's thigh, she didn't mean to do it, but Max didn't seem to mind.

"Ok then, let's go." Max leaned in closely.

"So a guy walks into a bar, orders 12 shots and starts drinking them as fast as he can," Max starts the joke. Caroline did as she told and looked at her boyfriend, and they briefly locked eyes with each other. Then Caroline went back to listening to the joke.

"The bartender asks, 'Dang, why are you drinking so fast?' The guy says, 'You would be drinking fast, too, if you had what I had.' The bartender asks, 'What do you have?' The guy says, '75 cents.'" Caroline bursts out laughing, genuine laughter that pretty much everybody could hear. She was laughing so hard, she was almost crying.

That is, until Max kissed her.

Max had pressed her lips to the billionaire's, silencing her immediately. People who were looking at Caroline for laughing now had a surprised look on their face. Though it was not planned, Caroline soon eased into the kiss. The kiss was unlike any other she'd ever had. It had an edge to it, like you come to expect from an aggressive guy, but it was still so soft; on account of Max's lips.

It was truly a unique experience.

Tongues were soon involved; Caroline could taste the cherries from Max's drinks, she never cared for cherries before, but enjoyed their taste as they came from Max's mouth. Max's hand slid up Caroline's thigh, feeling her waist, then it slipped underneath the hem of her shirt, touching her bare torso. Caroline had shut her eyes to focus on the kiss, but if they were open, she'd probably see how shocked and pissed William was, the sound of glass breaking was probably his bottle that he dropped.

Caroline was enjoying this immensely. For her first, well technically second, kiss with a girl; she was liking this very much. It was setting off serious fireworks within her. She hadn't had a kiss that she was this passionate about in well, ever! She didn't know what it was, but she wanted, no, _needed_ more of it. They were kissing for what felt like a long time, but really was about a minute. Just as Caroline was getting into it and about to try something risqué, Max pulled away from the kiss.

A twinge of disappointment went through Caroline as their lip lock ended. She just looked at Max, ignoring everything else in the bar. She could see that Max also wanted to continue kissing but had something important to say. She leaned in close to Caroline's ear and in a seductive tone asked,

"My place, or yours?" the same devilish smile appeared on her face as she backed up waiting for an answer.

The next series of events were a blur to Caroline. She speed-dialed her valet, they went outside; just barely keeping their hands off each other. The valet pulled up with the limo quickly and they got in. They continued their make-out session in the back, not before making sure the window partition was raised. They were feeling each other up over the clothes, frustrating, but it will to have to satisfy them for now.

Max had unhooked Caroline's bra, her hands somehow had gotten under Caroline's shirt. Max cupped the small breasts in her hands, lightly pinching the erect nipples, while she held the bra between her teeth. It was clear that neither of them wanted to wait any longer. Caroline, on Max's lap straddling her, starting dry humping Max hoping to get some kind of pleasure from it. Max spit out the bra had clenched between her teeth and they had continued their fiery kissing.

Without the public eye on them and no need to hold back, this particular bout of kissing made the kiss at the bar seem like a glass of water compared to how intoxicating this one was. Groping; was really the only word that could describe what they were doing to each other and even that fell short of the mark. Caroline was squeezing Max's breasts through her shirt, felt that Max had no bra on, she was desperate for them to be unleashed. Max had managed to slide her hands into Caroline's tight jeans and feeling up her ass cheeks.

Max leaned forward and started nibbling at Caroline's nipples over her shirt. They were practically having sex at this point. If it weren't for those pesky clothes, (and the fact they were in the back of her limo) Caroline would let Max wreck her. Quickly as _that_ thought formed in her head, the two begun acting on impulse. Caroline lifted up her shirt to give Max's mouth better access to her breasts.

Max, gladly, started her tongue work on them while her deft hands began solving the Rubik's cube that was Caroline's belt seemed to be.

Soaked didn't even begin to describe how wet she was right now. She was tipsy, and frankly, uninterested in coming up with a better word. Caroline was no beginner to sex, but this blew all of her past sexual experiences out of the water. Nothing she had ever done had matched the intensity of what was happening, the passion boiling in her and in sheer eroticism of it all. Previously, the craziest thing she did sexually was doing it with the lights on. And they hadn't actually started yet!

Now here she was; seriously contemplating whether or not she should have full-out sex with a woman she met around an hour ago, in the back of her limo. Now that she thought about it, she came in the limo with her friends, whom she kind of just abandoned. Not that she cared, however, the only thing she was thinking about was Max who had finally unhooked her belt. She zipped it down to see how wet Caroline was.

"Oh, excited are we?" Max teased. The limo stopped moving, as did the two girls.

"Ok, Miss Channing, we're here." The driver's voice squeaked out the speaker. Caroline had completely forgot that she was actually headed somewhere. The bar they were at wasn't that far from her penthouse. It was probably better that way, since she didn't want to face the possible repercussions of having sex in the back of her limo. They did a quick fix of their clothes, and got out.

Caroline kept her composure as best she could, it was hard considering Max had her bra balled up in Caroline's bag. Max clearly had experience in situations such as these, she walked through the lobby as if she lived there. The pair made it to the elevator, as soon as the doors closed they went at it again. It was a private elevator so there were no cameras to worry about. Their heated clash of lips continued, as did their mutual feeling each other over their clothes.

Caroline had pressed Max's back to the wall while kissing, surprising them both with her aggressiveness. Max responded by wrapping her legs around Caroline's slim waist, resting her ass on the handrail. She slid her hands up her shirt and grabbed her (now becoming familiar) shoulders. She dug her nails into her, eliciting a moan from the billionaire, who had her hands squeezed around Max's ass.

*Ding!*

The elevator doors opened and the two girls took their lip lock on the go. With strength she didn't know she had, Caroline carried Max into her penthouse straight to her couch. In the process, she had knocked something over, but she couldn't produce an iota of attention to that as she located the couch with her shins. She dropped Max on the couch, she originally planned to lay her down gently but she guessed (correctly) that Max might like rough better.

She watched as that wicked grin grew on her face. Before she could react in anyway, Caroline practically pounced on Max. She laid on top her, their legs starting to entwine, their fingers locking around one another's. They had all the time in the world and were taking full advantage of that; slowly kissing, nibbling at each other's necks or earlobes, peppering the other with kisses. Caroline straightened up, still in between Max's legs.

"Hold on, let me get something!" Caroline panted. She stood up, receiving a slap on her ass from Max who sat up. Caroline walked into the kitchen, grabbed two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Her phone vibrated as she started walking back to the living room. She checked her screen, on it was a text from William. It simply read as; 'Babe, where are you?' with a sad emoji face next to it.

She was so swept up in her newfound lust for Max that she actually forgot the reason behind why they had hooked up. She locked her phone and returned to Max. She offered her a glass, opened the champagne and poured Max and herself a generous serving. Max took a sip.

"Oooh, fancy stuff. You bring out the bubbly for every girl or just the ones you try to impress?" Max ribbed.

"I only bring it out on special occasions," Caroline quipped.

"Wow, no one's called me 'special' since high school." Max gulped down her champagne.

"Hmm, were you as naughty then as you are now?" Caroline asked as she refilled her glass.

"No need to get me drunker, princess. I'm already good to go." Max joked, practically chugging down her refill.

"It's not that. It's just-" Caroline sat down next to her. Any confidence she had before had diminished as she timidly held her glass.

"I've never done anything like this before and I'm kinda losing my nerve," she explained. Max didn't say anything, instead she chose to mount the billionaire's lap. She grabbed Caroline's and her glasses and put them on the nightstand next to the couch. Max just looked at her.

"I get it, you're nervous. You're questioning your sexuality, and probably wondering what this means for you in the long run." Max said as she began to unbutton the rest of her shirt, ever so slowly. Caroline had a hard time choosing whether to look Max in the eyes or at the slow undressing.

"But don't worry about that now. We're just having fun, messing around, and no need for serious thought at all." Max was now almost to her belly button, the sides of her bra-less breasts were exposed. Caroline gulped quite audibly at the sight. Max leaned real close, her semi bare breasts pressing against Caroline's chest. She kept her arms down to her sides with all her self-control.

"All you have to decide _right now_ : is do you want it slow and soft, nice and innocent." She paired that with a gentle kiss on her neck. Max's breath on Caroline's ear as she whispered those words and the kiss whittled away at the heiress' restraint. She put her hands on Max's thighs.

"Or do you want it fast, hard and…nasty?" she accented that with a playful nibble of Caroline's neck. She responded by clawing her fingers deeper into her thighs. Caroline grabbed the bottle of champagne for courage and drank a good deal of it. Then she grabbed Max's nape and pulled her close as she whispered the words,

"I want you to _**wreck**_ me."

And just like that; they were at it. Max had undone her last her button and flung her shirt to the side. Her large breasts swung around free while she did this, Caroline just stared on in amazement, watching them bounce around. Unfortunately, it was then when she about to go to town on the beauties before her that the alcohol in Caroline's body took effect. It in no way affected her physical desires, but her mind started to blur as she let her lust take over her body.

She clearly remembered lifting one breast to her mouth; licking and sucking on Max's nipple, while her free hand squeezed and pinched the other. She remembers Max moaning out as she did this. Then everything went black as they both undressed.

Caroline awoke hours later, alone, in her bed; naked, a sheet (that was soaked in sweat [at least she thinks so]) barely covering her. All her muscles were sore, she was still somewhat sweaty, and absolutely reeked of sex. She propped herself up on her elbows to look around her, seeing Max nowhere. She laid back down, too sore to stay up like that. She closed her eyes, and let the memories fade back into consciousness, of what was easily the best sex she ever had.

Fuzzy images of her and Max came to mind. Max had practically ripped off Caroline's jeans, along with her underwear. She recalled watching on as Max licked on and around her snatch. Caroline grabbed her own breasts and played with them, while Max left no time to mess around as she began tongue fucking her pussy. Her hands holding the heiress' thighs in place while she squirmed around.

Caroline, presently, started to play with herself as the mental images flooded in. Her ring and middle fingers entered her, now getting, wet mound. Another memory that came to mind was Max lifting Caroline up, having her pressed against the wall and essentially jackhammering her pussy with her fingers. Max pressed her body against Caroline's to keep her up, she wrapped her free arm around Caroline's, grabbing her ass to help her stay up. Max's breasts slick with the sweat that was forming felt amazing on Caroline's bare body.

Caroline just took it, her hands wrapped around Max's shoulders to support herself. She moaned and squealed right in Max's ear while the brunette did her work. Caroline, presently, had increased her finger thrusting despite how sore she was; especially there. The next thing she vaguely remembered was the two of them being on her bed, where they performed a variety of sex positions.

Some she had done before, though not with a girl. Others she only heard about, and some she never even knew about. They had scissored; trying to see who would make the other cum first, humping at each other hard and fast. They had 69'd; Caroline remembered eating Max out while squeezing on her glorious ass cheeks. She never once thought how eating out another girl would taste before that night, but she apparently found Max's taste to be quite something.

As she licked and dipped her tongue into those folds as if they were ambrosia. Max was so shocked that Caroline was so good, that she stopped their mutual 'dining out'. Not Caroline minded, she was enjoying herself and wanted more.

Caroline, in present, had started to arch her back as more imagery of what they did came to mind. She continued fingering herself, adding her pointer finger.

Her mind became a symphony of the moans, groans, screams and curses they had yelled out throughout the night. One that comes to mind was when Max chose to straddle Caroline's face; as she ate her out with a passion, she saw Max looking down at her while she yelled out

" **OH** _ **FUCK!"**_

The number of orgasms that they had shared and gave each other was lost to her drunken mind, but she was coming closer to having another one now; in the present. She panted just as heavily as she did last night, her mind settled on the memory of how Max had pushed Caroline down on her stomach and was finger-fucking her from behind. Max's free hand was on the small of her back holding her in place, while her other was vigorously drilling Caroline's snatch.

Caroline could do little more than just white knuckle grip her pillow and moan into it. Caroline was grateful that she lived in a sound proof penthouse, otherwise her neighbors would surely be knocking down her door. And just when Caroline was coming close to another unnumbered orgasm that night, Max had decided to lick her asshole. Caroline, having never done that before, wanted to protest.

But she couldn't deny how good the masterful tongue felt there, so she let it play out. Max had shown her a whole new sexual realm in this one intense night. Her hips started to buck and squirm around as the all too familiar sensation of an orgasm was coming. Max had laid on top of her, her breasts slid all around on the billionaire's sweaty back. She still continued her finger assault, she just wanted to 'ride' Caroline through her orgasm.

"You like how that feels don'tcha?" Max huskily whispered in her ear. Caroline was drowning in too much pleasure to properly respond. Max, in turn, slowed her pace to a near halt.

"You wanna cum?" Max cruelly asked the girl writhing underneath her. Caroline simply nodded into her pillow.

"Who's giving it to ya?" she asked

"You?" Max went even slower,

"Say my name," she whispered.

"Max," Caroline whimpered, desperate to get off.

"Who's gonna get you off?" Max increased her speed, but only slightly.

"Max,"

"Who do you want to give it to ya?"

"Max," Caroline said again.

"Louder," Max responded, going faster.

"Who's making you cum?"

"Max." she went faster, but still not enough.

"Who makes you feel good?"

"Max!" Caroline shouted. Satisfied, Max went back to her original speed, in fact she was faster. As Caroline screamed out in ecstasy, Max leaned forward a bit and kissed her. The deep kiss silenced her temporarily as she came.

Caroline, presently, had also reached orgasm. She laid there, her breathing ragged. Her sweat gave her body an overall sheen. She had a big smile on her face as she said to herself,

"Oh _**God**_ that was great!"

The End


End file.
